Rafael Nadal Sex Stories
by sveksvek4
Summary: A collection of dirty stories about Rafael Nadal having sex! First one is with an OC and the second one is with Xisca. Suggestions are very welcome for who you'd like next. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie's POV  
For the rest of the evening we continued our truce and used our combined cunning to play tricks on other people. Because nobody had my phone number we could text Rafa's friends annoying and funny messages and they had no idea who it was. Later in the evening we called for a dinner in our room, I had steak and chips while Rafa, as usual, had pasta. It was actually our first meal together alone on our last night together and for once neither of us could find much to talk about, both of us were evidently thinking about it being our last night together, not our first meal together alone.  
"I wish that I was playing at Queens in London instead of Halle here." Rafa said breaking the silence "Then I'd be able to stay with you until Wimbledon."  
"Maybe you could do that next year." I suggested "It'd be nice to see you a little more often."  
"Maybe although you'd be at work most of the time anyway," Rafa said thoughtfully "Even when I do come and see you we won't have much time."  
"I know, I know but when I've finished the two years we'll have all the time in the world." I assured him.  
"All the time in the world except your working time," Rafa snorted "So in fact still very little time."  
"Come on Rafa!" I said "Let's not argue on our last night."  
We finished our food, placed the plates back on the tray and put everything outside to be collected. Neither of us wanted to be interrupted.  
"I'm just gonna go and change into something more comfortable," I wiggled my eyebrows at Rafa trying to contain my excitement. It was so many girls' dreams to have sex with Rafa and I was just about to do just that. I grabbed the bag with the small black top in which I had bought earlier and went into the bathroom to get it on. I chucked off all of my clothes, put on some more deodorant before tugging the top over my torso. It was perfectly naughty, so small that it was only half covering my buttocks and leaving my legs bare. I took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom, my embarrassment dulled by excitement. Rafa was lying on the bed in his boxers looking as calm as usual.  
"Wow," He grinned at me and blushed slightly "You're looking very sexy."  
"Thank you." I did a twirl "You too of course."  
He jumped out of bed and lifted me up, his hands on my buttocks. I put my legs around his waist and kissed his sensually on the lips. He responded enthusiastically and I felt his tongue against mine. We stayed in that position for several minutes, each of us fighting for dominance over the other tongue. Then he put me down, his arms obviously a little weary.  
"Just relax," I ordered "I'm gonna strip for you."  
He lay back on the bed again, satisfied to just watch for now. I stood there in front of him and turned to let him see more of my arse grinning excitedly.  
I could see his erection through his boxers already and also could feel how wet I was around the inner thighs. We had both looked forward to this for so long. Slowly and teasingly I pulled the top down, one shoulder at a time, inch by inch every movement exposing a little more of my skin. He squirmed in annoyance, obviously wanting me to hurry up. I brought it down even further letting my breasts come into view. I brought the top down until it was half way over my rock hard nipples.  
"You wanna see more?" I teased wanting to be in control.  
"Yes." Rafa said simply. His hand had gone to his erection still covered by his boxers. In a final quick motion I pulled the top down so that finally my boobs were totally in view. He moaned in appreciation.  
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to see them." Rafa said. He moved as if to get up but I motioned that he should stop.

"Let me finish." I commanded. I started to play with my boobs, pressing them together, licking their nipples, juggling with them. I realised that I was as aroused as he was and that I wanted to get going soon as well. My hands went to my pussy, confirming my wetness. Not wanting to keep this tease going, I knelt on the floor and pulled the top down even more until it was only covering a small area of my stomach. Then I pulled it completely off and discarded it finally presenting myself in all of my glory to the man I had wanted badly for three years. I had never felt too uncomfortable being nude in front of men because I knew deep inside that I had a nice body. Rafa obviously thought so too as he groaned and pulled off his boxers which were unable to hold his cock any more. I was impressed with his size, eight and a half inches by the look of it. I jumped onto the bed to have a proper look.

I wrapped my small fingers around his shaft and started to slowly pump up and down. When I reached the head I gently squeezed and twisted.  
"When did you learn to be so good at this?" He asked between breaths.  
"I've been with guys before you Rafa." I told him. I let a bit of my saliva drip down onto his dick for lubricant as I continued to give him a handjob which I had honed to perfection over the years. When I was satisfied that I had done enough I gently planted a kiss on the head of his cock before putting my mouth around the top. I sucked up and down several times and Rafa started to thrust a bit more into my mouth wanting to take some initiative.I sped up a bit and my hands went to his balls which I fondled and caressed. I looked up at Rafa and did my best to smile. His head was rested against the backboard of the bed and his eyes were closed in ecstasy. I took him in as far as I could but he wouldn't quite fit in because of a combo of my small mouth and his large penis. I took his dick out of my mouth and licked the underside before taking his ball sack in his mouth.  
"I'm close honey," Rafa groaned. At that moment I stopped sucking him off and waited for a moment as he was taken to the edge and back again. Deciding to finish it I went back to sucking him off but I also added my hand this time. Without warning he suddenly climaxed sending a large quantity of cum into my mouth. Knowing how to please a man I kept the cum on my tongue, opened my mouth to show him before swallowing it down.  
"Now is my turn to pleasure you," Rafa decided. He pushed me onto my back and started to fondle my tits with passion. He pinched my nipples a little before starting to suck on them, lick them and nibble on them.  
"Oh that feels great!" I cried. He kept his hands juggling my breasts and moved his mouth to mine and we engaged in another kiss. He nibbled on my earlobe and kissed down my neck, breasts, stomach and reached my inner thighs which he tenderly licked on. When he found my womanhood he licked in circles around it for a while making we desperately want me to go a little further. He did, eventually, and started to kiss my pussy lips. He removed his hands from where they were fondling my breasts and brought them down to gently massage my clit.  
"It fells so much better when you do compared to when do it," I sighed happily.  
"And who do you think about when you masturbate?" Rafa asked me.  
"Novak Djokovic," I managed to say cheekily. He stopped pleasuring me and I gasped unhappily.  
"Okay okay I think about you Rafa." I told him.  
"Correct." Rafa replied. Without warning he dipped his tongue into me, moving it from my inner lips to my outer lips. He went in a little deeper, seemingly exploring my insides. He flexed his tongue several times and gave me pleasure that I had never felt before. From time to time he would withdraw his tongue and continue to massage my clit and suck on my lips. He went through the routine about three times before stepping away and stroking his cock which was hard once more.  
"Get on your knees." He ordered.

I did so presuming that he wanted to enter me from behind which was fine with me. I felt a stinging blow on my backside as he slapped me hard. Then another and another.  
"One more for good luck," I requested. He shrugged and did what I said this time harder than before.  
Then, he positioned himself to enter me.  
"You ready?" He asked.  
"Yep." I replied.  
He started to feed his cock into me, bit by bit and agonisingly slowly. Tired of waiting, I shoved back into him making his penis fill me at last. He seemed a little surprised that I was quite loose in the vagina and was a little ashamed to admit of my sexual activeness over the past few years. He started to build up some speed, starting with very slow thrusts where he would go right into me and then very nearly pull out before going back in again. But he soon started to speed up and add harder thrusts. My boobs were flying about everywhere but soon his hands found them and fondled them. Rafa started to speed up even more until we were going faster than I had ever gone before. I didn't know how either of us had held on that long but soon I could feel that familiar sense that an orgasm was approaching.  
"I'm cumming Rafa," I cried.  
I finally reached my climax and squirted his juices all over his dick. He cried out in pleasure as my walls contracted around his manhood and withdrew from me. He pushed me onto my stomach and released an inhuman amount of spunk over my stomach, my breasts and my face. Then he collapsed on the bed next to me. We lay there for a long time.  
"You should have cummed inside of me," I told Rafa "I'd love to carry your baby."  
"You are only twenty two," Rafa said sceptically "And we will hardly see each other over the next few years. But if we are still together when the two years are up then I promise to make a baby with you."  
He kissed me on the forehead.  
"When did you get so good in bed?" He asked me.  
Unwilling to admit that I'd slept with several men for single nights I just shrugged and said  
"You're not bad yourself!"  
"I was a little scared," Rafa admitted "You were my first in a few years!"  
"Really?" I gasped "You did really well considering."  
Rafa turned away for a second and I quickly reached up and pressed the space bar on my laptop. I had been filming the sex because I was sure that I'd need something to masturbate to when I was away from Rafa if I was going to stay loyal to him. Pressing the space bar stopped the film. I turned back to Rafa and pulled the blanket over us.  
"Wanna tissue?" Rafa asked me.  
"Please." I replied realising that I was still covered in his cum. I wiped it off and pulled a blanket over our tired naked bodies.  
"Goodnight my love," I said hugging my Rafa.  
Somehow he was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up two hours later he was not alone. Before he even opened his eyes he could hear soft breathing at his side, the faint dripping of water falling delicately off the person who had recently entered the cave. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the somehow soft but also hard eyes of his uncle Toni.

"Good morning," his ex said. Not Toni. Rafa nearly jumped as he saw her wet face just a metre from his own and he couldn't help but wonder whether this was a dream.

"How did you find me here?" He asked, panic laced into his voice at the fact that his secret place had been discovered.

"Do you remember in early 2009 when you came here, sad because of your parents' break up?" Xisca reminded him softly.

"Yes, of course! How could I have forgotten, you followed me and comforted me in here." Rafa replied. It was all coming back to him now. "And what are you doing here now?"

There was a long silence as Xisca tried to formulate a sentence which would express why she came in its fullest.

"I found your note," she finally explained, "I realised that maybe you do still have feelings for me and I felt guilty at my harsh rejection. But also, I realised that with all that you're going through right now the thing that you really don't need is an angry ex on your case. So I'm sorry."

Rafa's eyes shone with a new found happiness. "I really do mean it you know."

"Mean what?"

"I still love you. I love your total honesty, your beautiful appearance, your brilliant intelligence, your understanding of when a friend needs something to lean on. I still love you, I never stopped and I never will."

When his ex-girlfriend didn't reply, Rafa couldn't help but feel that he'd blown it again. This was exactly what had caused the massive argument the evening before and he was already trying to formulate an apology. The words could never leave his mouth because she kissed him, she kissed him with the passion that he'd tried to kiss her with yesterday. He replied by accepting the kiss and opening his mouth and softening his lips. Soon, he moved his tongue into action by brushing it gently against her lips, which parted more at the touch. Rafa knew her reactions enough to know that this was a confirmation and he delved his tongue into her mouth. It seemed like forever before they finally ran out of breath and pulled away.

"I was wrong about your passion being gone," Xisca gasped, "How about you prove it to me further?"

Rafa looked around instinctively. "What, in here?"

"I'm not sure that I can wait until we get back to be honest." Xisca said, her eyes alight with an aroused blaze.

"You're the boss," the tennis player shrugged, "I have a blanket in my over night bag which we can use as the bed I suppose."  
He leaned over and pulled the blanket from his bag, laying it out neatly before pulling the beautiful girl onto it with him. He quickly undid the buttons of her white shirt exposing her slim torso. As he already knew, she wasn't hugely well endowed in the breast size department which meant a completely different approach to the one he'd taken with Sophie, who's boobs had been frankly huge. Not going to the breasts straight away, he started on her neck. From what he could remember from their time together before 2009 she had a particular soft spot on the back of her neck. Smothering her neck with quick kisses, he waited until she shuddered and jumped quickly at the bottom of the back of her neck. He'd found the spot. He planted one bigger kiss and a little bite on that spot and tickled it briefly with his finger tip. Now it was time for the breasts.

The way to get Sophie aroused had been to juggle and massage her boobs but this was not possible with his less well endowed new partner. So, he went straight to the nipples with a quick pinch and a pull on each before suddenly pulling away. The topless girl gasped at the suddenness of him stopping. She knew this to be a sign that he wanted more of a reaction from her.

"Please...continue." She gasped. Rafa nodded seductively and placed his hands on her breasts giving them a squeeze and a massage before putting his tongue down onto her left areola and licking around them in soft circles. His other hand went to the nipple of her right breast, giving it sharp tweaks. He left the areola and moved onto the nipple of the left breast and sucked in softly. To finish, he gave it a quick bite. After going through the same process on the right hand breast he continued to undress her, removing her shorts and her panties with an impatient motion. Smiling seductively he withdrew his head from her breasts and, leaving a trail of kisses behind him, took his tongue to her hub.

He gently teased the girl with his tongue and fingers by tracing the insides of her thighs towards the place where she wanted his tongue most. She was starting to moan now, her first vocal reaction to the worship that he'd been giving her. At her reaction he moved inwards to spread her pink lips with his tongue and place his mouth directly over her opening. Kissing her like he would kiss her mouth, he gradually moved his tongue into her and began to explore. She bucked up and gave her loudest scream of ecstasy as his tongue found a certain point within her and Rafa, never breaking their eye contact, concentrated three seconds purely on this spot. He knew that he'd brought her to the edge already and he gently pulled his tongue out to lick on the surface once more. He brought his fingers into the fray, rubbing the top of her clit with one finger whilst very shallowly penetrating her with the another. She moaned again, thus giving Rafa the signal to change his tactics again and he slid his tongue over the top of her clit, shaping his mouth into an 'O' shape and sucking on it. It was when he put another finger in her when she came, covering his tongue with her sweet juices. They withdrew from each other as they briefly caught their breaths before Xisca made a move to return the favour, leaning over him to kiss him. She could still taste her orgasm on his tongue. Knowing that there was only one place where he wanted her mouth at that moment, she moved lifted his t-shirt over his head and pulled down his shorts and boxers so that they were in the same state of nudity but forget his rock hard abs and his big pecs, there was only one piece of her body which caught her eye. She looked down in love at his eight and a half inches in wonder, not at its size but at the memories which she had about them. The dreams she'd had about them.

"I've dreamt of this moment for years," she whispered up at him, referring to their utter nakedness. Slowly, she took his cock in her hand and rolled it about in one hand whilst juicing the head of it like an orange with a pattern of three squeezes and then a long, hard twist. Rafa lay his head back, enjoying the brilliant pleasure as she moved one of her fingers down to the tiny bit of skin between his ball sack and arse hole. From memory she knew that this was one of his most sensitive spots and mercilessly she tickled it at the same time as pumping his cock up and down. When Rafa emitted a guttural moan, she removed her hand from his cock and prepared her mouth for action. Seeing what she was about to do, Rafa took her head in his hands and gently directed it down, controlling the pace.

Xisca quickly engulfed his long manhood in her warm, wet and young mouth. Although she'd never let on, she loved the feeling of blowing a man; she loved the power and the control but also revelled in the pleasure which she was bestowing upon her partner. It was just as satisfying as the end result of her efforts. She didn't just suck it, she made love to it with her mouth and it turned her on nearly as much as fucking. She planned to suck her beautiful boyfriend's fine specimen every available day for the rest of her life. Rafa groaned as she started licking him all over, her hand stroking him when she licked the head. Her tongue went all around the crown, gentle one moment but flicking out the next. She kissed the crown a couple of times before running her tongue all around him once again.

"You're amazing," Rafa managed to say. He was speaking the truth, never had she ever sucked him off like this before.

She left his cock for a moment. "Only repaying the favour."

She went back to his cock, her tongue working at him fiercely, twisting, turning, licking, teasing. And then, in one rapid motion she took him all the way in. He could feel the tell-tale pressure building up at the base of his balls.

"Stop, Mary or I'll come before we get to go the whole way."

Reluctantly, she withdrew her mouth from its position at the very hilt of his cock. "Okay," she said breathlessly, "where do you want me?"

Wordlessly, Rafa took her hand and led her to the blanket, gently lying her slightly sweaty body down so that she was on her back and that her legs were spread and inviting. It was the classic missionary position, old, simple but romantic. Rafa lay down too, supporting himself up so that he was just inches above her and his pelvis was in between her legs.

"You ready, Mary?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded and patted him on the back. She quickly brought their lips together and braced herself for the feeling of being entered for the first time in years. He was slow and considerate as he pushed his eight inches into her, letting her body get used to the stretch before advancing. It was a good thing that she was so wet because it acted as good lubrication.

With a final push and a grunt he filled her up and they were fully joined once more. Xisca sighed in relief, partly because it had not hurt like she'd feared but also because she knew that she'd subconsciously wanted this ever since they broke up.

"You okay?" Rafa whispered in her ear. She nodded confirmation and motioned for him to start.

From the first thrust he penetrated the very depths of her insides and then he pulled out until the purple head of his rock hard manhood was clearly in site. Then, taking his time, he would push himself the whole way back in again. It was the contrast between fullness and emptiness with made it feel so good. She cried out a little, the instinct being to close her eyes but she managed to keep staring into her lover's red, concentrating face. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her toes clutching onto his built up buttocks as he began to speed his thrusts up enough that his balls slapped loudly against her. His pelvis was going like an engine, with a scary pace and depth. Xisca felt like she was on a roller coaster, her nails gripping onto his back so tightly that blood was drawn but it was ignored. She screamed in absolute ecstasy as she sensed that both of their fuses were coming to an end. With a giant heave, she pushed the 85kg man off her, wishing to prolong this particular encounter.

"Wow," she gasped. She could almost still feel him inside of her, her pussy feeling like it was gaping wide open. In the years since they'd split up she'd barely slipped a few fingers inside of herself and being filled up by such a large shaft had left a lasting effect. Her sweating lover could not reply, after five minutes of the vigorous thrusting he looked like he had after the 2012 Australian Open Final against Djokovic, a match that had lasted just shy of 6 hours. It was time to give him a reward. She climbed on top of his panting muscular frame beside her, causing him to look at her in surprise. Raising her eyebrows and smiling at him, Xisca took his cock in her hand and positioned it to just below her pussy where she squatted above him.

"Would you like me to ride you?" She asked him quietly, obviously already knowing the answer.

He looked up into her eyes, seeing only perfection. They both wanted to continue but Rafa was worn out mentally, physically. The last couple of days had been tough and her suggestion was the perfect method of relaxation.

"Thank you, Mary." The words were simple, but she could read between the lines and see how much they were meant to convey. She continued to smile as she lowered herself down onto him. Soon, every single millimetre of his manhood was inside her in the deepest penetration possible. Taking complete control, Xisca began to bounce up and down, leaning down to kiss him as she did so. Her hips did all of the work, sliding her pussy lips up and down the sides of his perfect cock. Rafa tried to thrust with her but she signalled for him to stop, placing her hands on his chest. She wanted to be in control here, she wanted him to be passive because it was a true reflection of their trust for each other. Rafa gave up his attempts to help, squeaking as she began to grind her hips in a rotary motion. The view of her on top of him, grinding her hips around his cock was almost too much for him to bear. Their sweat mixed, their bodies joined. This was passion at its most powerful.

It was Rafa's turn to surprise Xisca as this time he pushed her off, jumping to his feet. They were both thrusts away from the sticky end and he wanted to finish it with something new. Not knowing exactly what he was going to do, Xisca got up with him, her eyebrows up questioningly.

"Trust me," he said quietly. In a quick motion he picked her up so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. He made her put her arms around her neck and her legs around his waist. Xisca was as light as a feather, her thin frame making the position easy, but somebody a little more full, rounded and curvaceous might've been more difficult to keep in this position for long even with the tennis player's famous strength. His hands now free, he guided his cock back into her and he started to thrust. It wasn't the easiest position, the penetration wasn't overly deep and the thrusting was slower than alternatives but their faces were only inches away from each other. Their eyes never left the ones opposite them and suddenly, Xisca broke into a lovely smile. A giant moan of appreciation followed and Rafa began to felt the walls of her insides tighten around him. Her juices flowed over his manhood, some dripping down onto the natural stone below and he pulled out. Quick as a flash, he put her down back on the makeshift mattress and knelt down beside her, rapidly finishing himself with his hands. It wasn't long before he came over her chest, spurting out ropes and ropes of his warm, sticky cum. He squeezed the very last drops out from the head of his cock before collapsing next to her with a massive groan. He looked across at her, watching her run a finger through the pool of the pearly, white, glistening product of his desires. It looked beautiful against her tanned skin.

"Wow." She eventually said. It pretty much summed up what they were both thinking.

"We're the best," Rafa agreed. He was still watching her run his cum through her fingers absent mindedly, half wishing that she'd let him unload on her face. He couldn't help but remember his night with Sophie, when he had covered her smiling features with the pearly white substance. Sophie had _swallowed _it, something that had been very sexy to Rafa. He shook the thoughts out of his mind. This time was for him and the girl lying next to him and not even the sluttiness of Sophie could get in the way of that.


	3. Chapter 3

For the week after Xisca and Rafa had made love in that cave, they had sought to do the same every day. In as many different rooms, positions and scenarios as they could manage. Obviously none had been as incredible as the first, a session which had lasted just shy of two hours in total, but they had both tried to enjoy their partner's body for all it was worth in between practice sessions for the tennis player and work for the businesswoman. However, at the end of the week it was time for Xisca to go back to London to work again. Her holiday was over, and both her and Rafa were feeling the effect of it.

That morning had been tough for the tennis player, he had dragged himself out of bed exceptionally early to escort his girlfriend to the airport and then he had pushed himself beyond his limit on the practice courts. His knee still hurt like Hell, the only thing letting him play being the daily injections. But Wimbledon was looming and after the results of that day's practice, where despite his best efforts he had failed to meet either his or his uncle's expectations, he could not see how he'd be ready.

"I'm going to get a massage," Rafa told his coach after he'd packed up his equipment and swept the courts. Since his fitness trainer was on holiday he'd have to get one from the club.

"Good idea," Toni nodded his approval, "Get them to concentrate on your knee."

Rafa nodded and headed inside to the reception.

"Hey Carlos," He smiled to the man on the desk, "There wouldn't be any chance of me getting a massage would there?"

"I think you've been reading some signals wrong, my friend." Carlos joked, "There's no way that I'm touching you."

"You know what I mean." The tennis player smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Go and wait in the massage room, I'll send somebody in soon."

Rafa went into the room and quickly removed his clothes. He remembered right back to the first time he'd had a sports massage, when he'd been incredulous and extremely shy when told that he'd have to be naked. But by now he'd done it countless times. Nudity in sports wasn't that big a deal. Nevertheless, he still wrapped a towel around his waist before lying down on the table, back facing up. He reflected on life, annoyed that it would be weeks before he saw Xisca again. Weeks before he would feel her lips around his cock again.

H e closed his eyes, feeling inexplicably tired.

The next thing that he knew, the masseuse entered the room.

"Where does it hurt?" She had a soft, soothing voice. Rafa looked up. He masseuse was undeniably pretty, no great beauty but pretty all the same. She had fairly pale skin, not tanned, and a face which looked pretty from some angles but strange from others. Her hair was tied into a pony tail but not very neatly. From the look of her, Rafa estimated that she was about 35. She wore a sleeveless shirt, showing off big breasts. There were faint outlines of her nipples, telling him that she didn't wear a bra underneath.

"My body aches all over." He explained, finishing his examination, "But especially my knees."

"Okay," she said, "Lie on your back."

He did as she said, wondering if this massage was going to be an innocent one. On occasion when he'd had a woman massaging him, things had got naughty as soon as the towel was removed. She started to cover his back with a very thin layer of light oil, using her fingertips to rub it down and massage his back at the same time. She rubbed his lower back for a bit before moving outwards in circular motions. Then, she went down onto his legs and moving upwards, she gave them a full over stress relief. Even his famously faulty knee felt better once she had finished with it.

"Turn over," she commanded softly, "but keep your eyes closed, it makes your other senses stronger."

He did as she said, lying back onto the table as if trying to sleep. She gently rubbed his stomach a bit but was unquestionably moving down. Soon enough, her hands were slipping under the towel and pulling it off. His cock, feeling suddenly bare, embarrassingly twitched a few times. The masseuse rubbed the thin liquid in the area around his genitals, acting as though she couldn't see his manhood grow and twitch. This encouraged the Spaniard, he didn't want to end up cheating on his girlfriend.

"I never asked your name?" Rafa suddenly spoke up.

She looked up from her work, one eyebrow raised at the personal touch. "I'm Daisy." Her Spanish was fine, but there was a hint of English accent in her voice. It made sense, she was too pale to be Spanish and Daisy wasn't common there either.

"I'm Rafael." He said, feeling a little stupid. Surely she already knew?

"Obviously," Daisy laughed as she reached down to get a bottle of a different type of oil. "I think that everybody's seen you, but I've seen a little more."

She spoke looking pointedly down at his cock. There was an awkward handshake, but then Rafa retreated to let her go about her business once again. Suddenly he felt a trickle of fairly thick oil spiral down onto his manhood and her hands soon followed.

"You really don't need to-"

"Close your eyes and enjoy it." She ordered.

She rubbed the oil into his dick, absolutely coating the quickly growing shaft in the slippery material. Then she started to pull him off just in the manner that he would do to himself, a soft up and down motion, pulling the foreskin up and down. One of her hands loosely gripped the hilt of his erection, keeping it from twitching as her other hand began to flick the head. Three delicate fingers lightly teased the tip of his raging erection before suddenly she pulled away. Rafa breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to cheat on Xisca but at the same time he was angry at her for going away and didn't have the energy to push this woman off. He looked up to see what Daisy was doing and his hopes of this handjob finishing were quickly diminished.

Daisy was now naked and was spreading the very same oil which coated his cock onto her breasts, making them shine in the light. This had to stop, she was arousing him way too much.

"Daisy," he groaned, tearing his eyes away from the glorious sight, "I do have a girlfriend."

"Yes, I've seen her." Daisy replied, approaching his cock once again. "But can she do this?"

Before Rafa could reply she had put his manhood in-between her breasts and started to move them up and down against it. Any resistance that he'd had before quickly diminished, the sight of his cock between her boobs was a beautiful one and one which he would rarely be able to see if he was to stay loyal to his girlfriend. The oil on their bodies stopped any friction which there would've been and she began to smother his shaft further, pressing a nipple against it on one side. All thoughts of his beautiful, faithful girlfriend were out of his head now as the naked girl in front of him moved to sit between his feet at the end of the massage table.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked breathlessly.

She didn't answer, instead just doing it. She raised her legs and moved her feet around to the tennis player's long pole, one on each side. It was literally longer than her feet. Quickly, she looked at him for confirmation and he nodded. So, slowly she started to wank him off with her feet. The idea of a footjob was not that it gave as much physical pleasure as a handjob, no one's hand has many more options and possibilities. The sexiness of a foot job was the idea of it, the realisation that the girl was using her feet to pleasure you.

He looked up at Daisy, imagining that she was Xisca. Imagining that it was Xisca there with the big, attractive boobs and the curvaceous body. That it was Xisca who was rubbing his most private parts between her feet. Suddenly, without any warning, he came in a long jet of white which flew into the air before falling down onto his thighs and her feet.

"Thank you," he said honestly.

She said nothing, getting up and collecting as much of his fluids as she could onto her fingers. She wasn't finished yet, it seemed. His thoughts were confirmed as she started to rub his chest down with his own cum, like an oil. He looked down at the places which she had covered, they glistened up at him. There was a very thin line between sexy and disgusting and Rafa was pretty sure that this was sexy, a thought that was confirmed as she began to lick the cum off in strips. Rafa moaned as the girl he'd just met fulfilled all of his wildest dreams and-

Suddenly, the tennis player was poked and his eyes shot open. In the room with him was a very ugly and wholly unappealing masseuse.

"You'd fallen asleep," she said, "What's it going to be today then?"

It took Rafa a couple of seconds to register this, he hadn't just had had a strange sexual encounter with a big breasted masseuse, he'd fallen asleep and had a fantasy. He hadn't cheated on Xisca.


End file.
